American Dreams: And the Beat Goes On
by chuckthegirl
Summary: The series finale left us all hanging in wonderment. What happened next? The series lives on in my take of the future of the American Dreams. Plz rr!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I was deeply angered and disappointed when NBC cancelled my favorite show "American Dreams." I hated even more how they left the viewers hanging with every storyline of each character open-ended. So "American Dreams: And the Beat Goes On" is my attempt to close those open ends. I've considered the way the writers and creators of the show intended to continue the story and added my own creative thoughts. I want your input! If there's someway you think a character should have ended up -- let me know! I'll consider each idea and try to use as many as I can. I'll do my best to do justice to the show. I hope you enjoy my attempt on finishing "American Dreams" properly.

Chapter 1: Runaway

She squeezed Chris tighter as the motor bike rounded a corner. They had already been on the road for an hour and Meg's face was still moist from tears. Her mind and body was numb. She couldn't think straight anymore. The constant back and forth argument occuring inside her head made it hurt to think anything specific anymore and the cool night breeze blowing past her took away any feeling she had left. She had only one image in her mind. This image confused her because she would have expected to see the image of Roxanne as she and Chris drove off. But no, the image embedded in her numb brain was of her father. Her father in her bedroom doorway trying to scare her into staying. The image of him became clearer and more detailed the longer it lingered. She could see the emotion in his face, in his eyes. At first she saw anger and disapproval. Then she saw the tears welled up in his eyes. They softened his stern look. There was a saddness and hurt in his face. There was a sign of a father's love in his attempt to protect his little girl. This set Meg off into another bout of tears. Now she could hear her father saying the words that pierced her straight to the heart. "Meg you and me...we've uh, we've had our differences. And I know sometimes it's gotten pretty bad. But you go and do this -- and I know I can't stop you -- but you walk out that door, and leave your mother and your family, with that coward who should be serving this country...well...then don't come back." She buried her face into Chris's back and held on even tighter than before.

Chris, feeling the tightened grip from Meg and the wetness soaking through his jacket and shirt, knew Meg was crying again. He pursed his lips and shook his head. He wanted Meg with him -- he loved her. But yet at the same time he didn't think it was all that great of an idea that she was going to Berkely with him. Watching her saying goodbye to Roxanne confirmed his suspicions about her going away. She was leaving a lot of people who loved and cared for her. He'd never had that. I guess that's why he loved Meg so much. She made him believe in love, that someone could really, truly care deeply for another, that they'd do anything for them to be with them. The only one who'd ever stuck around in his life was his mom, but even she wasn't really there. She was always working or with some guy. Those things always came before him anyday. Spotting a flashing neon sign for a 24-hour cafe he began to slow down to pull off. He could use a coffee to warm up and a smoke. He thought Meg could use a warm embrace and a payphone to call back home.

Meg lifted her head from Chris's back as she felt the bike slowing down. She blinked to clear the tears from her eyes to see what Chris was slowing down for. She leaned forward to rest her chin on his left shoulder and turned her head slightly. Chris smiled broadly feeling the slight brush of Meg's soft gentle lips on his left ear.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I need a smoke," he explained tilting his head slightly to see her out the corner of his eye. "Plus, I thought we both could use some warming up."

Chris edged the bike into a parking space and killed the engine. Meg swung off the bike and Chris followed suit. Meg took off for the door but was stopped short as her right hand was caught. Chris spun her around and lifting his right hand to her jaw line pulled her close. All the cold numbness Meg had felt melted away. She leaned in harder as the warmth spread from their lips throughout the rest of her body.

"I love you, Meg," Chris said as his lips backed away from hers and leaned his forehead on her own. Before she could reply he laid his thumb on her mouth. "You've given up everything to be with me. I'm gonna do whatever I can to make you happy." Then he removed his thumb and grabbed her bottom lip between his own lips.

* * *

After seeing his daughter diappear from the television screen, Jack couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. He angrily shoved himself out of his chair headed for upstairs. 

"Jack."

"Not now Helen, I don't wanna hear it," Jack said reeling around with his hands in the air. He set his jaw and stared into his wife's concerned face blinking heavily trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall in front of his family. With a couple of nods, he gathered himself and stormed out of the room.

Some heavily tensed looks exchanged between Helen and Pete caught J.J.'s attention.

"What's going on?" he asked his eyes darting from his mother and uncle who both avoided his gaze by looking at the floor.

"It's Meg. She left," piped up Patty in her normal tone of know-it-all.

At this everyone reacted. Will and Beth casually turned their heads to Patty expecting her to explain further. Instead she just tucked her hair behind her ears and pursed her lips. Helen with a jolt lifted up her head her eyes wide. Pete quickly jerked his head back taking another swig of his beer.

"Left?" questioned J.J.

"She ran away. With Chris," Patty stated almost in question form as if it was old news and everybody should know by now.

At this everyone began talking at once except for Pete who took another drink of beer.

"Meg wouldn't run away," said Will.

"Is this true?" asked Beth looking from Patty to Helen.

"I knew that guy was bad news," said J.J. to no one in particular. "She wouldn't listen to me."

"Yes she would," Patty answered Will. "I heard her talking about it on the phone."

"You're lying," Will answered back.

"No I'm not. I--"

"Patty. Will. Go upstairs and get ready for bed," instructed Helen. With no movement from either of her younger children just stares she stood, putting her hands on her hips, and yelled out, "Now!"

Will relunctantly left his spot on the floor and walked out of the room.

Patty rolled her eyes and sulked out mumbling under her breath, "I'm the one who found out. I shouldn't have to leave the room like I'm a child..."

Pete drained the rest of the beer from his bottle, hoisted himself on his crutches, and approached Helen. "Tell Jack I'll be waiting in the car when he's ready to take me home."

"I'll take you home Uncle Pete."

"Thanks J.J.," Pete said hobbling out of the room.

"I just have to get my keys," J.J. called after him barely able to notice his uncle's nod of understanding. He turned to face Beth as she rubbed her right hand up and down his back and grabbed for his hand with her free one. He squeezed it giving her a half smile. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back," he told her rising from the couch.

Beth followed him standing also while nodding, a somber look on her face. She folded her arms absolutely dumbfounded. J.J. crossed the room, placed a hand on his mother's shoulder, then walked towards the kitchen. Helen and Beth stood in silence watching him go.

"Well, I better check on John," Beth spoke feeling like she yelled with the heavy silence that surrounded her.

Not knowing what to say, but wanting to be supportive she walked over to Helen and gave her a quick hug. When she pulled away both women exchanged understanding looks. Then Helen watched Beth as she left for upstairs. When Beth was out of sight, Helen slowly scanned the room. It was now she noticed the television was still on. The silence in her head was broken as laughter broke from the speaker. Closing the gap between her and the console she turned the nob. The screen went blank. Slowly she turned and in complete shock sank into the couch.

Meanwhile, upstairs Jack was staring at a family photo gripped tightly in his hands. He only saw one face in the picture though. Everyone else surrounding her became a blur of colors.

"Meg--" Jack began but every following word caught in the lump that was forming in his throat.

He set his jaw and rested his left elbow on the dresser. He leaned his forehead into his left hand and wiped down his face covering his mouth. He continued to stand quietly alone as Patty peered at her father around the corner of the his bedroom doorframe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Under My Thumb

"Jack where are you going? It's late."

As Helen stepped off the last step of the stairs she saw her husband emerging from their bedroom dressed in clothes he wore when he worked in the garage. His eyes were glazed over. He did not look normal; it was almost as if he was sick.

"Jack?"

"I'm going to the garage, Helen. Don't wait up for me. I may be there awhile."

Helen watched her husband saunter down the stairs. She then turned to head to their bedroom. Thinking against it she wheeled around, following her husband's trail to the garage. When she stepped outside she heard the radio blaring out a song. It didn't sound like a song Jack would normally listen to. In fact it was more of Meg's style of music. If she were here, Meg would proudly announce in response to her mother's request of what song it was that it was "Under My Thumb" by The Rolling Stones. Helen stopped outside the garage door studying her husband who sat on a stool, beer in hand, staring off into space. The lyrics of the song floated over to her.

"..._It's down to me, yes it is/ The way she does just what she's told/ Down to me, the change has come/ She's under my thumb_..."

"Jack, I think we should talk about Meg."

"Helen, I told you I don't want to discuss this now."

"Jack, I think we sh--"

"Helen!" Jack sprung from the stool knocking it over. He turned to face his wife head on. A stern look of anger from Jack seered through Helen making her shift her weight from one foot to the other uneasily. Jack breathing heavily took a gulp of beer and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Gathering her composure Helen stared back at her husband with a newfound strength as the radio bellowed.

"..._It's down to me, oh that's what I said/ The way she talks when she's spoken to/ Down to me, the change has come/ She's under my thumb_..."

"You know why she left don't you?" When she recieved no reply from her husband, Helen went on. "She left because of you."

"Me?" Jack sputtered.

"You're too hard on her, Jack. You pressure her to fit into your idea of her and who she should be. She's her own person, Jack. She's not your idea. You can't smother her, Jack."

Jack silently stared back at his wife. He knew Meg was far from who he thought she should be. But he did expect her to obey him. He was the father and she the daughter after all.

"I think we should go after her Jack."

"I'm not doing that Helen. I wouldn't want to smother her now would I?" Jack, his words dripping in sarcasm, walked closer to his wife. "She's not coming back Helen. I'm done talking about it. She thinks she's old enough to be on her own, let her do what she's gonna do."

"Jack she's our daughter! She's my daughter and I'm not just gonna stand back and let her ruin her life like this!"

"Well she may be your daughter Helen, but she's no longer mine."

"Jack, how could you say that?"

"She's made her choice."

Headlights shown on the two of them causing them to mometarily stop their argument. J.J. stepped out of his car and slammed the door. Noticing his parents, he jogged over to them. He felt the tension built up between them oozing from the garage.

"What's going on?" When their silence remained he added, "What are we gonna do about Meg?"

"I'm not going to do anything -- and neither are you two."

"If it's a matter of finding out where they run off to, I bet she told Roxanne everything. We could just call Roxanne and with some persuasion--"

"There's no need of that J.J. I know where she's going," Helen rattled off without realizing what she was saying.

Jack and J.J. stared at her in amazement.

"Helen you knew about this?" demanded Jack.

Helen shifted her gaze from Jack to around the room and back again. J.J. just stood and studied his mother. Finally, he spoke up.

"You didn't know about Meg, but you knew about Chris leaving didn't you?" J.J., with nostrils flaring, went on his voice rising with every word, "You helped him like you've been helping those other deserters. Through that group you're involved in, the one that's against the war!" J.J., now shouting, advanced upon a dumbfounded Helen.

"Helen, what's he talking about?" With no answer from Helen, Jack looked to his son, "J.J.?"

"Mom's been a part of some group, Catholics for Peace or something. She's already helped some coward escape to Canada."

Helen sucked in a breath seeing the fire that consumed Jack's eyes.

"Jack--"

"You were trying to blame this on me?"

"I can explain--"

"It's my fault!"

"If you'll just listen--"

"I'm too hard on her--"

"--you'll understand why I--"

"--looks like you encouraged her--"

"--did what I--"

"--behind my back, you--"

"--why I helped--"

"--were helping her with all the stunts she's pulled all along!"

"No, Jack, I--"

"Helen! HELEN!" Jack was now steaming. "J.J. go inside."

Not wanting to be caught in the middle of what was about to happen, J.J. left the garage. Jack leaned on his workbench jaw set and head shaking.

"Jack," Helen spoke timidly.

A silent stare from her husband told her immediately not to speak further. Tears began to well up in Jack's eyes again, and he turned his head up to the ceiling blinking heavily.

"Leave me alone Helen," Jack said after wiping his sleeve across his forehead.

"Ja--"

"Helen!" Jack bit his lower lip and leaned onto his workbench with hands in balled up fists. "I can't talk right now...please...leave."

Hearing a desperate plea she hadn't heard in Jack's voice before, Helen nodded and quietly left the garage. She turned to look back when she reached the door. Her face showed the frustration, concern, and worry she felt. Her daughter had left home, highly likely to never return. Now her husband had disappeared too. She'd never seen him this upset, not even when J.J. had been MIA, probably dead. She wanted to help, but knew he would never discuss his true, deep fears and feelings with her. Now with what J.J. had told him, things would really be difficult between each of them. He always had to be the strong one, always in control. She dropped her head in defeat and walked on inside the house.

Jack bent over to rescue the neglected stool he had knocked over earlier. _Where did everything go so wrong?_ he thought resuming his seat on the again standing stool. _First, Meg scheming behind my back and now I find out Helen too._

Taking his forgotten beer bottle into his hand, he heard Helen's voice saying, "You know why she left don't you?...You're too hard on her, Jack. ...You can't smother her, Jack."

He leaned back to discover the bottle was bone dry. Angrily he chunked it across the room. The shattering glass sprayed the garage floor. Simultaneously busted was the heaviness Jack had been feeling in his chest all night from fighting back tears. He felt no control of them now as he wept loudly in his solitude. The fact was he didn't need to hear Helen tell him anything. He had already been blaming himself for his daughter's recent act. Maybe he had pushed her too far this time. They had always butted heads as long as he could remember. But in reality, she was probably the most like him out of all his children. Sure he and J.J. held many of the same interests, but Meg had his stubborn, go-get-'em personality.

He knew he couldn't have stopped her. He had held her under too long. He'd let go, lifted what hold he'd had left on her, and she ran. She was gone. He couldn't help feeling he was mainly at fault.

"And now, here's a song we haven't heard in a while," announced the radio DJ. "This is 'Runaway' by Del Shannon!"

At the word 'runaway,' Jack felt a sharp pain jab him down his neck. His daughter was a runaway, a runaway who would never return on account of himself. Maybe he had handled the situation wrong. Maybe he should go after her. Maybe he should have stopped her, kept her in his sight, made her stay. The maybe's piled up in his mind as the radio sang on.

"..._I'm walking in the rain/ Tears are falling and I feel the pain/ Wishing you were here by me/ To end this misery and I wonder/ I won-won-won-won-wonder/ Why why why why why why she ran away/ And I wonder where she will stay/ My little runaway run-run-run-run-runaway_..."

* * *

The rain beat harder on the huge glass windows as Meg listened to the sad, creepy sounding organ music from the jukebox.

"I guess it's a good thing we stopped when we did or we'd be out there in the rain," Chris said handing Meg a steaming cup. He slid into the booth next to her, wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"Yeah," she replied softly cupping the warm mug in her hands. She turned once again to stare out of the massive glass covered with streams of water vigorously running down it. The jukebox's organ solo ended and Del Shannon began singing again.

"..._I'm walking in the rain_..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Requests Ignored

"_You don't have to go. You don't_," Roxanne repeated over and over in her head. A shroud of smoke eveloped her as she took puff after puff from her cigarette.

It had already been a week since Meg had left on the back of Chris's bike. The week had proved to be one of the longest in Roxanne's life. She continually played the scene of her best friend leaving in her mind. She'd wake in the middle of the night drenched in sweat from dreaming about it. Sometimes she'd even see Meg, but when she'd run to hug her she would disappear.

Luke looked up from the counter after ringing up a customer's purchase. "Thanks for coming in. I know you'll enjoy the records; they're great," he smiled and spoke to his buyer walking out the door.

Glancing across the room he could see his girlfriend sitting in her new salon chair through the window. He heaved a heavy sigh. He had tried everything he could think of to ease her pain of losing her best friend, but nothing worked. Roxanne had just been a complete zombie. Even cutting hair didn't seem to help. Luke had been telling everyone who purchased something from the Vinyl Crocodile that they could get discounts by getting their hair styled by Roxanne, thinking if she got a lot of business it would cheer her up and take her mind off of things. It did -- for a moment. But remembering how long it might be until she could trim Meg's hair again, set her back into a slump. Luke was at a dead end. He didn't know what else to do. Seeing there were no customers in the store for the moment, he stepped into the clouded room which held his distraught girlfriend.

"Roxanne," Luke said gently. Then having an idea blurted out, "Come with me." He walked quickly to her, seized her cigarette, threw it in the ash tray beside her, and grabbed her hand.

Roxanne hadn't even noticed Luke in the room until she was being pulled out of it. A look of confusion filling her face, she stood still between the rows of records where Luke had left her. She watched him hurry across the room to the store's door. Luke turned the lock and the OPEN sign to CLOSED. Spinning around he gave Roxanne a flirtive smile.

"Come on," he demanded excitedly reaching for her hand again.

Roxanne allowed herself to be jerked around again as she clumsily followed Luke upstairs into their apartment. Just inside the door, Luke dropped her hand once again and ran to the record player. Roxanne stood alone, eyebrows furrowed, still not knowing what Luke was up to.

"Come here," Luke called to her. Soft jazz music floated in the air. "Come here, Roxanne." Relunctantly she slumped her way towards Luke. He met her half-way and took her in his arms. "Dance with me."

"I don't really feel li--"

"Roxanne," Luke gave her a look as if to add, _You aren't getting out of this_.

They rocked back and forth with one another for quite some time. With each minute that passed Luke could feel Roxanne's muscles untighten. She leaned her head daintily on his chest and pulled him closer as a single tear flowed down her cheek. Luke returned a quick squeeze and pecked the top of her head with a gentle kiss. He rested his chin there thinking of what he could say. He had never felt so strongly for anyone in his life. He almost wished he could find Meg and make her come back. If Roxanne asked him to do it, at this point, he wouldn't be able to refuse her. Seeing Roxanne hurt, made him hurt.

Leaning to where his lips were close to her ear, Luke lightly whispered, "I love you, Roxanne."

Roxanne tilted back from her spot on Luke's chest to look into his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry..." she dropped her head. "It's just..."

Knowing what was coming Luke hugged her close. After her sobbing died down and she'd left a gigantic wet spot on Luke's shirt, Roxanne backed away again.

"I love you too."

"I know," Luke wiped Roxanne's tearstained face with the back of his fingers and gave her a reassuring smile. "You're gonna get through this. We'll get through this. I'm here and I'm never gonna leave you." As he spoke he lifted her chin to gaze directly into her eyes. Closing the small distance between them, he tenderly kissed her salty lips. Pulling back just enough that they were nose to nose, he coninued, "Meg will call as soon as she gets the chance."

"I know."

"And you two will talk so long I'll have to yell at you to get off the phone and back to work," teased Luke.

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Roxanne's mouth.

"Uh...what's this?" joked Luke, seeing he'd finally broken through. "Do I see a smile?" he went on as Roxanne's grin spread wider.

He couldn't help but doing so himself seeing the brightness spread across Roxanne's face. He even witnessed a dim sparkle twinkle in her eyes. At this he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, lifted her quickly off her feet, and in the descent kissed her passionately. When he felt her return the affection, all of his uneasiness fell away. It was a start to get his Roxanne back.

* * *

"Beth can I ask you something?"

"Sure Patty," Beth answered her younger sister-in-law. Turning to her baby lying on the bed before her, she said, "Now let's see if we can keep that diaper clean longer than fifteen minutes this time." Patty smirked watching Beth pick up the squirming baby, nuzzle his nose, and carry him over to his crib. "What did you want to ask me Patty?" inquired Beth setting John easily down amongst his many stuffed animals.

"Well..." Patty wrung her hands feeling awkward asking what she was about to ask.

Beth studied Patty intently, silently waiting for her to ask her question. After Patty dropped her head to the floor, Beth put her hand on Patty's shoulder leading her over to the bed. Recieving a sympathetic smile from Beth, putting her at ease, Patty continued with her question.

"Is it weird that I miss Meg so much?"

Beth's mouth dropped a little. She was surprised this was the question Patty seemed so desperate to ask.

"I thought you were the only one I could talk to about this," went on Patty. "Dad doesn't want us talking about her, Mom cries everytime you mention her name, J.J.'s always at work, and Will...well, Will is too young to have a decent, serious conversation with. I would talk to Roxanne, but we haven't seen her since Meg left. And I went to the record store. She's not around whenever I go there or Luke says she's sick," Patty breathed in after her rushed spill. "So I came to you. Is it weird?"

Beth shook her head attempting to stifle back a chuckle. It amazed her how Patty always seemed to analyze everything as if she was taking data on everyday life. She could also talk so impersonal, but in actuality have such strong emotions inside. "No Patty, it's not weird. In fact I think it's perfectly normal. It should be expected. She's your sister." Beth placed a hand on top of Patty's folded ones in her lap. "We all miss her."

A silent look passed between them which made Patty half smile.

"I tried to stop her you know. I heard her talking about it to Roxanne on the phone and told Dad. I thought he would keep her from leaving. I told her so. I told her I thought it was a bad idea, but as usual Meg did what she wanted to. She's done a lot of stupid things before, but this is probably the most stupid."

A cry from John made Beth quickly rise from the corner of the bed to see what was the matter. Learning he was just playing she lovingly smiled down at him.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?"

At Patty's question Beth turned to solemnly face her. "I hope so," Beth answered connecting with Patty's vigorous gaze. Then she dropped her eyes to the floor and turned back to John.

Patty sat still on the bed. She observed Beth play with John then diverted her eyes from them to the sunlit window.

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I'm having a blast diving back into the world of "American Dreams." I have so many ideas for upcoming chapters, I'm having to write down notes so I don't forget them all! I've also been having fun researching songs that come to mind to use in order to get them in the correct time frame. I've also been catching up on reading about the remaining years of the sixties so I can put real life events into the story, just as they did on the show. I love the sixties! Too bad I wasn't born back then to enjoy the world changing decade myself. So without further ado, chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I'm having a blast diving back into the world of "American Dreams." I have so many ideas for upcoming chapters, I'm having to write down notes so I don't forget them all! I've also been having fun researching songs that come to mind to use in order to get them in the correct time frame. I've also been catching up on reading about the remaining years of the sixties so I can put real life events into the story, just as they did on the show. I love the sixties! Too bad I wasn't born back then to enjoy the world changing decade myself. So without further ado, chapter four!

Chapter 4: Store Talk

"Hello Mr. Pryor," Sam said cheerfully entering the Pryor TV and Radio store. After only recieving a quick glance and a head nod from Jack Pryor, Sam could have kicked himself. Jack had been in one long sour mood since Meg had ran off to Berkeley. But Sam couldn't help himself. He had just got back his grade on his first big test since being back in school, a B. He felt proud of himself and couldn't contain his excitement. Sensing Mr. Pryor's mood dampened his high spirits a little.

"I guess still no news on Meg," whispered Sam to his father. A scrunch of the lips and a heashake from his father Henry gave him his answer.

"Sam."

"Yes sir." Sam's attention grabbed by Mr. Pryor's voice had him turning around to see the store owner walking towards him, clipboard and pen in hand.

"We had some new shipments come in today," instructed Jack slipping the pen behind his ear. Sliding next to the college boy so he too could see the list clipped to his board, continued on. "Everything here that has a star next to it, I'd like you to move into the back, while," flipping the top inventory sheet to reveal one underneath, "everything here with a star, I'd like you to move in the front for display. After you get that finished, you can arrange them attractively for showing. I think that should take you all afternoon," he ordered Sam handing him the clipboard, "but knowing how quickly and efficiently you work you'll probably finish sooner than I expect. So, you can clean up the store -- dusting, sweeping -- you know the drill." Ending his directions, Jack patted Sam on his left shoulder, gave a couple of nods, and made his way behind the counter.

"I'll get right on it, Mr. Pryor," responded Sam setting off to accomplish the tasks he had been given for the day.

A cling of bells from the door opening announced the entrance of Pete. Sam inspected to see who it was finding Pete without his crutches.

"Hey Jack," Pete cried out with arms out at his sides, walking a bit gingerly on his newly healed foot. "I'm a whole man again!"

"That's great Pete," replied an unenthusiastic Jack. Leaning over to Henry so Pete wouldn't overhear, he added, "Now I won't have to drive his crippled butt around all the time!"

Henry chuckled, shaking his head.

"What was that?" asked Pete coming up to the counter. He looked back and forth between Jack and Henry.

"Customer," Henry smiled, pointing to a middle aged woman who had just walked in. "May I help you ma'am?"

Pete plopped himself on top of the counter while watching Henry showing the customer some washer and dryer sets. He turned his head to face Jack who was busy looking through an order catalog.

"So Jack," Pete said out the corner of his mouth, "how're ya holdin' up? Any word?" He was answered with a quick page flip. "Look Jack--"

"Pete, get off my counter. It's not your sofa."

Pete jumped down and got close to his older brother to speak almost directly into his ear. "She'll call Jack, just give her time. You'll know how she is before you know it." Patting a steely eyed Jack on the back, he flashed him one of his mischievous smiles. "Say you got a buck or some change so I can get us a couple o' coffees?"

"When will you ever be the one to pay for your offers?" Jack teased pulling his wallet out of his pocket. "Henry you want somet'in'? I'm buyin'," Jack said staring at Pete.

"Uh...sure." Henry walked over towards the gentlemen. "Sold another set of that newer model, I think. She's gonna bring her husband in tomorra," bragged Henry.

"Sam?"

"No, thanks Mr. Pryor."

"Alright, three coffees comin' up," pronouned Pete swiping the money from Jack's hand and rushing out the door.

A few minutes later he made his grand entrance, a cup holder tray in his hand. He passed the hot cups to the business partners and then took one for himself.

"My change?"

"Sorry, Jack, there wasn't any change. I used the extra to get me a pack o' peanuts," grinned Pete pulling the peanuts out of his pocket.

His cup at his lips, Jack just shook his head and gave Henry a look. Henry caught Jack's eye, chuckled, and took a sip of his hot coffee. The men discussed the latest news while drinking their steaming beverage. After Henry had finished his cup, he noticed Sam struggling a little with a large television console.

"Here, son, let me help you with that."

"Thanks," spoke a grateful, sweaty Sam.

Henry left a silent Pete and Jack to aid his son. The two men looked on as the radio began playing "Ballad of the Green Berets." Pete snatched the opportunity alone with Jack. "You and Helen still in a rough spot?"

"_Fighting soldiers from the sky/ Fearless men who jump and die/ Men who mean just what they say/ The brave men of the Green Beret_..." sang out Sgt. Barry Sadler.

Jack swallowed the coffee in his mouth then answered Pete quietly. "Yeah. She's angry with me for not going after Meg, and I'm still sore about her helping these guys get out of serving their country. I just never thought Helen would do something like this behind my back, " Jack fumed. "It's not her."

"Not going behind your back, no. But Jack, Helen cares about people. She just probably doesn't want anyone else going through what she did with J.J. And she got J.J. back. There are a lot of mothers who aren't getting their sons back alive."

"That's a part of the sacrifice one goes through for their country, Pete."

"..._Trained to live, off nature's land/ Trained in combat, hand to hand/ Men who fight by night and day/ Courage deep, from the Green Beret_..."

"I know that Jack, but some people see it differently. Especially with this Vietnam thing. This war ain't like your war Jack. There's a lot more questions about it. The reason we're over there ain't as clear."

"War is war. It ain't pretty. Of course we're going to suffer casualties. But when you're country calls you to fight you should feel proud to do so. It makes you appreciate the freedoms we have here."

"..._Back at home a young wife waits/ Her Green Beret has met his fate_..."

"Yeah Jack," nodded Pete looking into his empty cup. "I'm just tellin' ya where Helen may be coming from." Pete turned to toss his paper cup into the trash can like a basketball. Making it, he smugly looked at Jack pushing his lips out and shrugging. "See ya at dinner tonight." Then he spun around and walked out the door.

Jack threw away his own cup and observed Sam and Henry moving the old appliances out of the front to the back of the store. Seeing that it was a slow day, he thought he might as well help. He unbuttoned the cuff of his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows. Picking up two smaller TV's, one in each hand, he passed Sam coming out of the back.

Sam, who had heard snippets of Jack's and Pete's conversation, stared after Jack as he walked by. He hadn't known Meg's leaving had left such huge repercussions in the Pryor household. He knew Mr. Pryor was stern and liked things his way, but he never thought he and his wife would have big enough troubles to strain their marriage. Meg's latest rebellion had seemed to put her parents against one another.

_This must be why Mr. Pryor is more sour than usual_, thought Sam. _It's not just Meg he's worried about; it's his marriage too._

"Son, are you gonna stand around daydreaming or you gonna work for what we're payin' you?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize..."

Jack looked Sam up and down. "He's probably just taking a breather Henry. Look at him," he said pointing at the beads of sweat rolling down Sam's forehead. "Sometimes I think you work too hard Sam, but I'm not complaining," winked Jack passing Sam to greet a customer who had entered the store.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unexpected Dinner Guests

Sam vigorously tapped his pencil on his book. Sitting at the kitchen table since he'd arrived home after work, he was unsuccessfully attempting to study. Normally he probably would have blamed his lack of motivation to concentrate on the sounds going on around him. Angela was watching television in the living room, the radio was going in the kitchen, and his father was making the common noises of preparing dinner.

_Okay, this is going to be the last time I read this sentence_, Sam scolded himself leaning over his book, seriousness written on his face.

But it wasn't meant to be. The song coming now from the radio speaker wafted towards him, caressing him like a warm, gentle breeze.

"_I, I love the colorful clothes she wears/ And the way the sunlight plays upon her hair/ I hear the sound of a gentle word/ On the wind that lifts her perfume through the air_..."

The smiling, bright, caring face that had been stuck in Sam's mind became even clearer as the Beach Boys crooned "Good Vibrations." Since hearing about Meg leaving Philadelphia with her once ex-boyfriend, Sam couldn't help his thoughts drifting to her every spare moment. He was worried for her. Even though he constantly denied his strong feelings for her to his cousin Nathan (luckily, he was the only one who suspected anything) and himself, things had escalated in their friendship to the level he couldn't rule out. He had thought she had started feeling the same for him when they had tried dating. He smiled as he remembered dancing with her at the Lair on her prom night and putting his arm around her as they sat listening to Rufus Simon at Penn.

"...C_lose my eyes/ She's somehow closer now/ Softly smile, I know she must be kind/ When I look in her eyes/ She goes with me to a blossom world_..."

He breathed in. He could almost smell the fruity frangrance that came from her hair when she laid her head on his shoulder as they danced. His smile faded, reality hitting him hard. As usual, the fact he was of color and she was white got in the way. When they first started being friends, well even before that when he was just the son of the man who worked for her father, race inevitably was an issue. Anytime they had taken a step closer in their relationship, race reared it's ugly head and went in for the kill. The last time it won when they both came to the realization that the timing of starting a relationship, which included being more than friends, was off. He could still picture her standing in the listening booth of the Vinyl Crocodile.

_"I'm sorry. I...I can't do this."_

_"I know."_

_"Maybe someday...maybe someday it...won't be so hard."_

_"Maybe."_

He knew what was coming as soon as he walked in. They both knew it wouldn't work. There was just too much at stake with their families. The looks that passed between them said it all. _Maybe...maybe someday_. That maybe is what Sam secretly held onto. But now that maybe was looking more like a never. He didn't know if he'd ever see Meg again.

"Earth to Sam," Angela said waving her hand in front of her older brother's face. "I don't know how I'm supposed to set the table, Dad, when he won't listen to me when I say, MOVE!" Angela stared at Sam, eyes wide and hands on her hips.

Sam kept silent as he picked up his books and took them to his room. He heard a knock at the door and wondered who it could be.

"I'll get it!" he heard Angela yell out.

Walking back to the kitchen which now leaked a tantalizing aroma, he stopped to see who was at the door. His breath caught in his throat viewing the beautiful young woman in the doorway.

* * *

"Thrill, turn that off."

"But look, Dad, it's Meg again."

"Thrill, it's time for dinner. Go get cleaned up. I don't want to tell you again," warned Jack.

His stomach churned as he watched his runaway daughter's face disappear from the television screen. The commercial had become a blessing and a curse. It's circulation had brought the store more business than he could imagine, yet at the same time he felt sick everytime it came on. It only reminded him that it was the only way he'd probably ever see and hear his daughter again.

While Jack was lost in thought, Roxanne and Luke were standing outside the Pryor home.

"I don't know why you want to torture yousrelf by coming here."

"Luke, Mrs. Pryor asked me to come. She's just upset as much as I am about Meg's disappearing act," explained Roxanne as she straightened Luke's shirt collar and smoothed some wrinkles she spied on his shoulder and sleeve. "The Pryor's are more than just my best friend's family. They're my family. Families need each other during times like this." Luke rolled his eyes as Roxanne continued. "Besides Mrs. Pryor sounded desperate on the phone; I had to say yes." Roxanne slinked up next to her boyfriend giving him some major puppy dog eyes.

Luke sighed and rolled his head back wrapping his arms around her waist. "Okay. We stay for dinner -- that's it. The moment anyone begins harrassing you about Meg's whereabouts or about any word from her -- we leave," Luke instructed raising his eyebrows.

Roxanne just smiled and spun around to knock at the door.

"Someone's at the door," hollared Will on the other side.

"It's probably Roxanne," answered Helen. "Go ahead and let her in Will."

Will ran to the front door as Patty walked down the stairs.

"Will, what has Mom said about you running in the house?"

"Shut up Patty," Will sneered at his sister turning the doorknob.

"Mom! Will just told me to shut up," tattled Patty ambling towards the dining room.

"No I didn't!" Will lied leaving Luke and Roxanne alone in the open doorway as he jogged after Patty.

"Well I guess we'll just go ahead and walk in," said a perplexed Roxanne dragging Luke behind her.

Helen fluttered busily in the kitchen trying to get the rest of her dinner dishes ready to carry to the dining room table. Beth looked up observing her mother-in-law. She finished feeding John, who was cooing and slapping his hands gleefully on the high chair tray, and walked to the kitchen.

"Let me help."

"Thanks Beth," Helen replied as Beth picked up the salad bowl. "If you see Patty, send her in here. She can carry some of this stuff." Helen returned to her task after seeing Beth bob her head in agreement.

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open to reveal Pete with the Pryor's next-door-neighbor in tow.

"Helen it smells delicious!" proclaimed Pete snooping around the dishes on the counter. "I hope you made enough because I'm starving!"

"Pete...Shelly...you're here for dinner," stammered Helen in a half statement, half question.

"Pete said he told Jack. I hope that's okay?" said a concerned Shelly noticing the look of shock on her neighbor's face.

Pete raised up from his inspection of dinner and looked at Helen. "Jack didn't tell you."

"It's alright. We'll just set two more plates. Patty," Helen said turning to her daughter who had just walked in with Beth. "Could you set two more places for Pete and Shelly?"

"Make that three more places," Patty said matter-of-factly. Percieving the confusion wrinkled on her mother's face, Patty expounded while reaching up into the cabinet. "Roxanne brought Luke."

"Here, let me help," piped up Shelly grabbing a dish trailing after Patty.

"Okay," said Helen more to herself than anyone else. "We'll just be a full table tonight." She nervously patted her chest nodding in the direction of Beth but staring into thin air.

"I'm just gonna clean up John and put him down. I'll be right back," said Beth dashing to her son still in his chair.

"Trip, don't give your mother any troubles, now," Pete spoke over his youngest nephew as Beth released the baby from his chair. "Your Uncle Pete's hungry. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

* * *

"You must be Angela."

"Who are you?" Angela asked the stranger, her face scrunched.

"I'm here to see Nathan. I'm--"

"Cynthia," interrupted Sam moving up behind his sister at the door. "Hello."

"Hello, Sam," smiled back Cynthia with glittering white teeth against her ebony complexion.

"Uh...come in," offered Sam shyly.

"Thank you." Cynthia stepped inside as Sam and Angela slided politely out of her way.

"Nathan isn't here," Angela bluntly blurted. "He's been working a lot of late nights with his delivery service. You must be the pretty girl he keeps talking about."

"Angela," Sam said between clenched teeth nervously. She shot him a look as if to say, _What? It's the truth!_

Cynthia's smile never wavered. "Nathan said he might be a little late," she answered clutching her brown purse with her crisp, white gloved hands. "He invited me to have dinner with your family." At quizzical looks from both Sam and Angela she hurried on. "He didn't tell you?"

"He told me," spoke out a booming deep voice behind them. "You must be Cynthia," Henry greeted the woman striding over to where the three younger people were gathered. He extended his hand to the guest and shook hers. "It's nice to finally put a face to who Nathan has been talking about. Won't you have a seat?" Henry gestured to the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the extreme delay on a new chapter! With the Labor Day weekend and everything following, I wasn't able to spend much time on the computer. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy these next few chapters!

Chapter 6: Mute Expressions

"Roxanne, you and Luke can sit there," directed Helen as she walked to the end of the table to sit in her regular spot.

As she spoke Beth pulled out her chair and took a seat. "J.J. still not here?" she asked looking to her left at Jack.

"No," answered her father-in-law. "Guess he's working a little late again."

"Ever since his company got the bid for the Apollo mission, he's been having a lot of late nights. Plus, when he's not working late, he's helping coach football." Beth rested her chin on her elbow wishfully gazing out the dining room entrance. "I just hope he's not overworking himself."

"He'll be okay Beth. Don't worry about him. If anyone could take on all of that, it's J.J.," Jack reassured the young woman in his own way.

Helen examined the dining room taking in all of the people surrounding her. Despite the number encompassed about her, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. There was someone missing, and she wasn't thinking of J.J. Lost in a trance, she stared at her daughter's seat where Roxanne sat now, not seeing Roxanne at all of course but Meg.

"Mrs. Pryor, are you okay?" Roxanne asked feeling uneasy from Helen's glassy glare. "Did you need something?"

"What...uh...no, no," Helen replied shaking her head trying to get rid of the image of her eldest daughter. Sensing everyone gaping at her she quickly switched her eyes from Roxanne to see her husband. "Jack you want to say prayer?"

Jack returned his wife's look acknowledging her request. Everyone bowed their heads and folded their hands ready for Jack to begin the blessing over the food. The slience was interrupted as the sound of a door opened. They all turned to see a heavy breathing J.J. in the dining room entrance.

"Sorry I'm late," announced a winded J.J. taking a seat next to Beth.

After receiving a quick kiss from her husband on the corner of her mouth Beth gazed into his eyes. "You're just in time," she smiled.

"Can we get this prayer over with?" stated an annoyed Pete. "I mean damn, how many times do I have to say I'm starvin'?"

"Language," said Patty and Will simultaneously.

"Pete!" scolded Helen disapprovingly.

"Pete don't talk like that at the dinner table," warned Jack.

"Sorry I interrupted," spoke up J.J. sharing a laugh with Beth and then looking past her to his uncle noticing Shelly stifle a smile.

"Jack..."

"I'm going Pete," Jack said scanning the table silently telling them to bow their heads. Everyone assumed their positions.

* * *

"We thank you Lord for the food prepared before us..."

* * *

"Bless us, O Lord, for these gifts we're about to recieve from your bounty..."

* * *

"We thank you for all the blessings you give us everyday, meeting our needs by giving us the clothes on our back, a roof over our heads..."

* * *

"Bless everyone here about to partake of your provisions..."

* * *

"...and friends and family to enjoy them with..."

* * *

"Keep your hand upon us and upon those who are apart from us..."

* * *

"I ask for your protection on Mr. Pryor's daughter Meg wherever she may be and that you'll bring her back home safe and sound..."

* * *

"In Christ's name we ask these things..."

* * *

"In your Son's name we pray..."

* * *

"Amen."

* * *

"Amen," Henry finished raising his head. "Alright...dig in," he urged his children and guest. "This food smells too good to just let it sit. "Angela pass the potatoes please."

"Nathan better hurry home. I don't know if I'll be able to save anything for him," said Angela. "I'm hungry."

"That makes two of us," winked Cynthia across to Angela.

"So Cynthia, Nathan tells me you really enjoy music. Now I don't know much about the groups these days, but Sam does. You two should talk. I bet you probably like some of the same singers and musicians."

Sam hung his head and gawked at his plate embarrassed. He had previously told Cynthia that the music interests they shared in common was actually Nathan's cup of tea to make him look good in front of her. Now his father had just caught him in a lie.

"What was that song you were so mesmerized by before dinner when you were supposed to be doing your homework?" inquired Henry lifting a forkful of greenbeans to his awaiting open mouth.

"Uh...I don't know," Sam spoke to his plate desperately trying to avoid eye contact with Cynthia.

"You do too," piped up Angela chewing a mouthful of bread. Then turning to the young woman she swallowed and cocked her head to the side informing her of the title and artist of the song. "It was 'Good Vibrations' by the Beach Boys. The Beach Boys are one of his favorite groups," she said snapping her head to glare to her quiet brother. "He even has a forty-five signed by them which he got from his friend Meg who was a dancer on American Bandstand." She then stuffed her mouth with mashed potatoes. The sound of her teeth scraping the fork as she pulled it out of her mouth was the only thing heard at the table as Sam gingerly raised his eyes to view a gaping Cynthia.

* * *

"So J.J., Pete tells me you're working on the new Apollo mission. Is it true what they say? Are you guys really gonna get to the moon?" Shelly leaned forward trying to see the young man at the opposite end of the table.

She was trying to get some conversation going. There was an odd, uncomfortable silence in the dining atmosphere. Occasionally, Patty and Will would share a few words in argument or the clinging of eating utensils would hit a plate. Other than that the room was dead.

"Uh...well...we're doing everything we can to make that a possibility," answered J.J. carefully. "I'm not sure if we'll make it on this one, but it's definitely our goal to achieve in the future."

"I don't see why the government is wasting time and money on going to space when they should be focused on the most important thing happening right now," Luke spoke up. "They need to be worried about bringing our troops home from Vietnam," Luke finished his thought picking up his glass of water and taking a sip.

"Luke," Roxanne whispered hoarsely through clenched teeth shifting her eyes in Luke's direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked J.J. defensively.

"Well," said Luke gathering his words, knowing he'd opened a can of worms on a topic he would stand alone on. "It's pretty obvious we shouldn't be over there. Nobody knows why we're really there."

"We don't need the why. Our country calls a man to fight, he fights. Period," Jack shot back at Luke.

"All you people against the war don't get it--"

"That's right, we don't get it," Luke cut off J.J. "Why should Johnson continue sending more and more guys over there to die?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. There's a lot going on over there you have no idea about." J.J., his voice raised, leaned over his plate anger coloring his face as his eyes narrowed on Luke. "You haven't seen what I've seen."

"I'm not saying I knew everything about the war. None of us know. That's the problem. But I know enough that it's stupid that guys are dying for a reason that's not fully disclosed."

"You sound like Meg," Patty muttered just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. She looked up from her plate to receive silent stares some of anger, some of hurt, some appalled, and some of deep sadness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Surprises

"You like the Beach Boys? I thought..." Cynthia trailed off.

"Well I guess I do like the Beach Boys," said Sam wishing dinner was over with. He breathed a giant sigh of relief when his father spoke up.

"Who's ready for dessert?"

"I am!"

"Okay, Angela," chuckled Henry. "Why don't you help me clear the table."

"I can help," offered Cynthia as she stood from her seat.

"Oh no, you're the guest. Sam why don't you take Cynthia into the living room while I get the dessert plates ready?"

Sam quickly shook his head and guided Cynthia to a seat on the couch. After she was settled he took a seat on the opposite end. He nervously waited leaning forward with his forearms rested on his legs and twisting his fingers.

"Sam?" tentively spoke Cynthia. She could see very well Sam was embarrassed and attempted to handle the situation delicately. "Why did you lie to me about something so silly as your musical tastes?"

"Uh...it was nothing really," began Sam. "I was just trying to make Nathan look good, I guess." Sam slowly lifted his gaze from his intertwined fingers to Cynthia's smiling face. "He really likes you."

Cynthia and Sam smiled at each other and never broke eye contact until Henry and Angela walked in carrying dessert.

"Here you go," Henry handed Cynthia a saucer and fork. "Hope you like chocolate cake."

Angela passed Sam his and plopped herself on the empty space in the middle of the sofa. "Mmmm," she hummed after taking her first bite of the moist cake. "I love chocolate."

Sam forced the cake down as the others joined together in conversation. He didn't like the way he felt when he was around Cynthia. He knew Nathan really liked her, more than he liked anyone before as far as Sam knew. There was something about her. They had some unexpected connection. She was very beautiful. She was so easy to talk to, and they held the same interest in music. He couldn't help but be attracted to her. And he hated himself because of it for Nathan's sake.

* * *

"Patty--"

"I know Dad. We're not supposed to talk about Meg," Patty spoke into her plate sarcastically.

Another silence fell upon the table as everyone became suddenly interested in their mostly eaten plates. The heavy, noiseless cloud lifted when a small voice spoke from a corner of the table.

"I miss Meg. I wish she was here."

Helen faced her youngest son and smiled sheepishly.

"I know how you feel, honey," Shelly uttered across the table. "I miss my Chris too."

"If it wasn't for Chris, Meg might still be here."

"Patty!"

"It's alright Helen," combated Shelly placing a hand on her friend's arm. She sent her a silent look to drop it.

Ignoring Shelly's signals, Helen turned to Patty. "You should apologize to Ms. Pierce."

"Don't make her apologize Helen. She's right," Jack burst. "If Meg hadn't gotten mixed up with her delinquent son she might still be here."

"This is as much of Meg's fault as Chris's. She's the one who got my 'delinquent' son into protesting the war. She probably planted it into his head to run," Shelly now getting angry yelled down the table to Jack.

"Jack, don't blame Chris. Meg made her own choice."

"Which never would have been a choice if she'd stayed away from that loser," J.J. told his mother.

"Hey now--" Shelly stood up and was cut off by Pete who pulled her back into her seat trying to calm her down while J.J. continued.

"He's a coward for running the way he did. But you don't see it that way do you Mom? Since you helped him," J.J. sneered.

At this Shelly quit fighting Pete and turned slowly to look at Helen.

"I think he's brave for sticking to his beliefs," mentioned Luke.

"Helen, you helped him run?" asked Shelly in disbelief. "I can't believe you'd do something like that! And after what I told you about Chris taking responsibility to fight for his country. How..."

"Shelly why don't I take you home?" Pete suggested before things got really ugly.

"I think that's a good idea," Shelly answered standing abruptly from her seat. "Helen I can't believe you'd do that behind my back," she shot at her friend before leaving the room.

Helen sat in her chair dumbfounded. She finally rested her forehead in her hand in defeat.

"Even Shelly understands her son shouldn't have run, Helen."

"Jack, not now." Helen suddenly popped from her position, eyes wide pleading with her husband.

"C'mon Will, let's go upstairs," Patty said grabbing her brother's hand to escape what she knew was coming.

"Well I guess we'll be going too," said Luke throwing his napkin on the table as he got up from the table. "Mrs. Pryor, it was the best meal I've had in a long time."

But Luke's compliment never registered in Helen's brain. She and Jack were lost in another world sharing angry, deathly glares.

"Okay..." Luke said seeing the unbroken looks. "Let's go Roxanne," he said pulling out his girlfriend's chair.

"J.J., we should go check on John."

"Uh...yeah," J.J. understood Beth's request to leave his parents to talk in private.

The four young adults left the dining room in a hurry. J.J. and Beth went on upstairs while Luke and Roxanne were left to let themselves out.

"Roxanne."

Roxanne spun around to find Patty rushing down the stairs.

"I..." Patty started shifting her weight back and forth. "You haven't heard from Meg have you?" she finally asked after mustering up some courage.

Roxanne bit her lower lip and walked over to Patty placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "No, I haven't. But I tell you what, as soon as I do, I'll let you know. Promise."

Patty twitched her lips and shook her head. Roxanne gave Patty's shoulder a squeeze and a caring glance. She began to turn back to Luke but was stopped short when Patty spoke again.

"It's bad Roxanne. Tell Meg...see I know it's bad because Mom is smoking again. Just tell her...tell Meg to come home."

Roxanne put her arms around Patty and pressed her close. She pulled away and shook her head. Taking Luke's hand, she walked out giving Patty one last look before closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

"Well it's late. I'm afraid I can't wait for Nathan to show. I must get up early for work tomorrow," announced Cynthia.

"I'm sorry Nathan never showed. I thought he would have at least called."

"When he gets home, tell him I'll call him," she told Henry shaking his hand. "I had a nice time and everything was delicious. It was nice getting to know you all better." This statement Cynthia directed towards Sam with a sparkle in her eye. Seeing Sam drop his head to avoid her gaze she hurried on. "Well, I better be going."

"You shouldn't be walking alone in the dark in this neighborhood," advised Henry. "Sam why don't you walk Cynthia to the bus stop and wait with her 'til her bus comes."

"Yes sir," conceded Sam.

The two walked quietly down the stairs, the only sound coming from their footsteps echoing off the walls. Sam opened the entrance door of the apartment building when they reached the bottom. As Cynthia brushed passed him she broke the silence between them.

"You're not still embarrassed about what happened earlier, are you Sam?"

"No," Sam simply replied.

"What's wrong then?" Cynthia stopped to look directly into Sam's eyes searching for an answer. "You can tell me," she coaxed placing her hand on his arm.

All at once Sam began talking. The touch of her hand on his arm seemed to melt his reservations to speak to her. He didn't know what came over him. He and Cynthia continued their walk to the bus stop while Sam released what had been on his mind the most lately -- Meg.

"You really care about her," Cynthia stated after Sam finished his spill and took a seat on the bench.

"She's my friend," Sam said sliding next to her. "Probably my best friend. It's weird not being able to see her." Sam gazed out into the street wondering where Meg was right now. "I hope she's okay. Her friend Roxanne told me she would call when she got the chance, but she hasn't yet."

"She'll call," assured Cynthia once again placing a gentle hand on Sam's arm once again.

Sam looked down at the hand which sent an electric jolt up his arm and then spread throughout the rest of his body.

"If she doesn't call, she's a fool."

Sam looked up connecting with Cynthia's dark brown eyes. He swallowed attempting to suppress the rising emotions coming from the butterflies in his stomach. A screeching of brakes brought Sam back to reality. He turned to see the bus door open.

"Your bus is here."

"Yeah," Cynthia said sounding almost disappointed. "Thank you for walking with me...and waiting with me," she thanked Sam awkwardly.

"You're welcome," Sam replied stuffing his hands in his pockets after standing.

"Well...thanks again," Cynthia repeated moving closer to Sam. "You're a real gentleman."

Cynthia was a little too close for comfort now, yet Sam oddly enough enjoyed it. Then before Sam knew what was happening Cynthia stood on the tips of her toes, placed a gloved hand on this chest to steady herself, and pecked a gentle soft kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Nathan pulled up to the stop sign on the corner. Looking to each side of the street before going on, he noticed Sam standing at the bus stop with a young woman. He smiled glad to see him with a girl of his own kind. His smile broadened as he watched the girl peck a kiss onto his cheek. But then when the girl pulled away and he was able to get a better look at her, anger filled his eyes decimating his smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Stages of Love

"Well that dinner went better than I expected."

"Luke."

Luke spun around after unlocking the door to see his girlfriend standing with her weight on her right foot, arms crossed, and a look of _that's not funny_ on her face.

"I'm just being honest. I thought they'd dump on you, but instead...they dumped on themselves." Luke closed the door behind Roxanne who meandered into their apartment.

"Luke this is not something to joke about," Roxanne expressed in words now. "Didn't you hear what Patty said? This is serious. The Pryor's seem almost as, if not more, torn up about this when J.J. was missing."

"Rox, the Pryor's aren't your problem," said Luke sitting on the couch.

"I didn't say they were." Roxanne sat down next to Luke tucking her right leg underneath her and leaning back against his chest. "It's just...I don't know." She reached up and criss-crossed her fingers into Luke's hand hanging off the back of the sofa around her shoulder. "When I think of a family--a real family--I think of them. It's just hard to see them fighting with one another like that." She dropped her eyes down to her lap and busied herself by smoothing her skirt.

"Rox," Luke kissed her hair, "I love you."

Roxanne tipped her head back to see Luke's face. "I love you too." She closed her eyes as Luke's cheek nuzzled her forehead lovingly.

_Meg, where are you?_ she thought.

* * *

Jack gripped his beer bottle as he sat steaming in his chair. The television flashed images he didn't see. He and Helen just had another fight, something that happened too frequently lately. Hearing a splash, he raised his head to the sound. It took awhile for his brain to process what was going on. Realizing finally what it was, Helen washing dishes, he lifted his beer and took a giant swallow.

Helen looked up from her current task to see her husband tip back his bottle of alcohol. She furrowed her eyebrows in disgust. _Yeah that's it Jack_, she thought. _Sit there fuming and blaming me instead of talking to me_. She dropped another dirty pot into the soapy water. She and Jack had been walking on eggshells around each other since Meg left. Anytime they spent more than a few minutes with one another, they would begin an argument. Then Jack would clam up and say he didn't want to talk anymore. He would go to the refrigerator, grab a beer, and drink alone while watching TV.

Helen blew up her hair to get it out of her face as she leaned forward to rapidly scrub the pot in the sink. She didn't know what to do anymore. She loved Jack, but she didn't know how much more she could take. There had been too many times where he shut her out of things they should share with one another. She was tired of being lied to, tired of being treated as though she didn't matter. Her thoughts were interrupted with the kitchen door opening.

"Helen, you okay?"

Helen returned her eyes to her dishes avoiding Pete's concerned face. He lifted a comforting arm around her shoulders and spoke softly.

"Did you and Jack--"

"Pete," Helen cut him off looking into her brother-in-law's face now.

Pete took his arm off from around her and gave a nod understanding Helen's silent look that conveyed she didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Pete, is that you?"

"Yeah Jack," Pete hollared towards the other room. "Just came back over to say goodnight."

Jack got up from his seat and turned off the the television set. Helen rinsed her last pot off under the tap at the sink. Jack sauntered over to the kitchen and set his empty bottle on the counter.

"Jack, I'm going to bed," Helen announced rubbing her hands on a dish towel. "You going to be down here much longer?" When the only answer from her husband was a shrug, she heaved a sigh and tossed the damp towel onto the counter. Reaching behind her back she untied her apron, hung it up, told Pete goodnight, and huffed out of the room.

"Jack--"

"I don't wanna hear about it Pete," Jack said sweeping past his brother. He opened the kitchen door then spun around. "Let's get out of here."

"Jack, you should stay here and talk with your wife."

"I'm sick of talking. Let's go." With that, Jack disappeared through the doorway.

Pete felt like he could do nothing but go after his older brother. So he breathed a sigh and followed his tracks out the door.

* * *

"J.J.?" Beth asked as the two of them got ready for bed. Her husband looked to her attentive and she went on. "I'm worried about your parents."

"What are you worried for?" he questioned unbuttoning his starch white shirt.

"Well they've been fighting a lot lately and..."

"They always fight," he chuckled removing his arms from his sleeves.

"J.J. you aren't here all day." She slumped onto the bed wearing only her slip now disregarding her undressing process for the moment. "It's bad. I tried speaking about it with your mother, and she just brushed it off like nothing was wrong."

J.J. strolled over to her presently only in his boxers and undershirt. Sinking next to her, he said, "Well I don't know what you think I can do about it. We'll just have to wait it out. Wait until it blows over."

"You can do something," Beth snapped out of her gaze across the room and turned to face J.J. "You can go after Meg, go get her and bring her home."

"What? Beth...I don't know about..." muttered J.J. rising from the bed.

"You wanted to go after her when you found out she was gone. What's changed?"

"Beth I can't just leave," J.J. told his wife with his hands on his hips. "You know how busy I've been with work. There's no way I can get off right now. We know she was headed to Berkeley, but she could be anywhere. I'd have to take time to track her down. Plus, we don't have the money to spend for me to travel across the country. I mean we're saving for a house...and for you to go back to college..."

"We don't have to save for my schooling."

"Beth, no, you're going to go to school. I promised--"

"J.J., we don't have to pay for me to go to school." Beth stood and strode over to her quizzical-looking husband. "I've been talking with my dad--"

"Beth..."

"It's okay. It's been good. He offered to pay for me to go back, but, you know, we discussed right now is not a good time with you working and John needing looking after...I'm just saying we can put our savings back for a house. I thought, and my father agreed, that I can go back to school next semester. That'll give me time to prepare myself, and I don't have to take a full class load. That way, I'll be able to spend time with John and keep my job at the Lair...and by that time, your work will have slowed down cause you won't have football and..."

"Beth, why didn't you talk with me about this? Sounds like you have everything figured out. Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"When was I supposed to say something J.J.?" With the rising of Beth's voice, a cry came from the crib. "I mean, J.J., you're gone all the time! I'm lucky if I see you at all in a day." She crossed her arms angrily and stared at her husband's back.

Another cry from John caused J.J. to walk around the bed avoiding Beth's eyes all the while.

"Hey, Trip. Did we wake you up?" J.J. said soothingly as he reached down to pick up his son. He began to bounce up and down with him rubbing his back.

"J.J. forget about me going back to school. What about Meg?" asked Beth trying to get back to the topic she had started with.

"Beth I agree with you. She should be home. I just can't go and get her right now."

"I know," Beth said understandingly. She glided over to her two guys. "Who knows? She may come back on her own sooner than we think. But J.J.," she placed a hand on top of his hand that was currently patting the back of their son, "if she's not back by Christmas, after Apollo is launched, I think you should go after her. And that will give us time to maybe figure out where she's at and put back some money for the trip."

J.J. leaned over to kiss his wife. They pulled away and wrapped up each other in their arms.

"Sorry I haven't been here."

"J.J...it's okay," Beth replied backing up to look into his eyes. "This is the way things have to be until we can get enough money to get out on our own."

"I'm happy for you...about you getting to go back to school."

Beth scrunched her lips which wrinkled her nose just a little. She rubbed the back of J.J.'s neck while they locked a loving, understanding gaze. J.J. pulled her close gripping tightly her lower back. Their lips met and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

Author's Note: Thanks for informing me about my typos. My writing format doesn't have spell check so I have to do it all myself. I've now fixed the problems I found. If you find anymore let me know. Where's Meg been? What have her and Chris been up to? Just how bad are things between Jack and Helen? What's really going on between Sam and Cynthia? Stay tuned. Just a taste of what's to come for you my wonderful readers!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What the Darkness Brings

"Well...there you are Nathan. Nice of you to show up for dinner. Go ahead and wash up. I'll go heat your plate."

"Don't bother. I'm not that hungry Uncle Henry."

"Nathan you've been working too hard. You need to--" Henry faced Nathan head on for the first time since his nephew entered the apartment. Clearly seeing the anger on Nathan's face he asked, "What's wrong son? Somethin' happen to your truck? What is it?"

"It's got nothin' to do with work Uncle Henry. Look...I just wanna take a shower and go to bed."

Henry looked after Nathan as he strode away. He was torn away from the sight as Sam walked in.

"I saw the delivery truck outside so I guess Nathan's home. He say why he was late?"

"No...Sam he didn't," Henry glanced back down the hall where Nathan had disappeared. "Cynthia get off alright?"

At the mention of the young woman's name Sam jumped. "Uh...yeah. I'm going to bed Dad. 'Night," he rambled. Then he turned and almost ran out of the room leaving his father puzzled yet again about the strange behaviors he'd witnessed.

* * *

Helen heaved another sigh. She had been tossing and turning ever since her head hit the pillow. Jack still had not come up to bed. She opened her eyes again for the umpteenth time to look at the clock. _Two twelve!_ she screamed in her head. _Helen, he probably just fell asleep in his chair. Don't worry about him_. She turned over again squeezing her eyes shut. Stroking the vacant bed sheet where Jack's sleeping body usually was, Helen choked back a cry that suddenly caught in her throat. She felt silly being so emotional, but with all the darma occuring in her life at the present she couldn't control herself.

Her heart jumped all at once as she heard a crash from downstairs. Hearing voices now, she leaped from the bed and quickly wrapped her robe around her. Slippers flopping against her heals, she rushed down the stairs. Listening hard in the darkness she learned the noises were coming from the kitchen.

"C'mon, Jack. Be quiet. You're gonna wake everyone up."

"Pete?" Helen asked recognizing the whisper.

Suddenly the kitchen was warmed with light. Once Helen's eyes adjusted to the brightness she saw who had flipped them on. Pete was still standing by the switch. Then her eyes fell to a heap on the floor. The heap was rolling in laughter. Pete bent over the lump and shoved his hands under it's arms to help it stand up.

"Leave me alone!" roared the mound. "I can do it...myself." The mass rolled towards the counter and slapped it's hand on top attempting to stand. Losing it's balance it fell back again in a maniacal laughter.

"Jack! You're drunk?"

Jack sat up on his knees and starting at her slippers traveled up Helen's body with his eyes to end with a disapproving, outraged looking expression.

"Shh," he showered his finger which he rose to his lips. "We're supposed to be quiet," he stuttered, "wake up everyone."

Helen tore her gaze away from her husband to Pete who shifted uncomfortably. Helen appeared as if she were about to blow.

"Why is my husband like this?" she demanded of her brother-in-law.

"Jack wanted to go to the pub. You know, take his mind off things. I finally stopped him. I should have made him quit sooner...when he wasn't as drunk." Pete dropped his eyes to the floor unable to see Helen glare at him. "Sorry...Helen..."

"Sorry? Sorry!"

"Helen, help me to bed." Jack who had managed to stand up on his own while Pete was speaking leaned back against the refrigerator. "I'm sleepy," he slurred.

"No. No Jack." Helen stood with her arms crossed and shook her head in disgust. "Not this time. This has gone on too long." She lifted her eyes tears welling up. "Get out," she said in almost a whisper.

"Helen...I love you," Jack wobbled over to his wife with his arms outstretched.

"No Jack." She swatted away his effort to embrace her. Her eyes could no longer hold the tears and streams flowed down her cheeks. "I can't do this anymore," she squeaked.

"Helen..."

"Jack you don't even know what you're saying!" she yelled backing away from him again. "Pete get him out of here!" She spun away from them putting one fist on her hip and the other hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs.

"Helen..."

"I'm done Pete! Get him out of my house."

Pete stared wide-eyed and dumbfounded not believing what he just saw. "Let's go Jack," he spoke after a long pause. "I'll uh...I'll take you to my place. You can crash there for the night." He ran over to his older brother who stumbled again and caught him before he fell entirely. "Let Helen cool down for tonight," he said leading Jack out of the house.

Helen stopping at the bottom of the stairs fell over into a ball. She rocked herself sitting on the steps not holding back any tears.

"Mom?"

Helen gasped and shot her head up to see Patty at the top of the stairs.

"Patty you scared me," she said as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"What happened? I heard voices."

"Nothing Patty," Helen lied as she stood up slowly. "Now go back to bed."

Watching her mother meander up the steps, Patty stood still. "Where's Dad?"

"Patty, I told you to go back to bed."

"But--"

"Patty," Helen scolded coldly.

Patty clenched her teeth tightly and turned to walk back to her bedroom. When she got there, she closed the door but left it open a crack to listen. She heard the gentle click of her mother closing her door. Putting her head down and her ear at the open space she could faintly make out the sobbing cries of her mother. Patty swallowed trying to hold back her own sobs that were daring to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shut Doors

Jack sat stonefaced alone in Pete's apartment. His day had felt like a nightmare, a bad dream flickering from awful scene to awful scene. He was in complete and utter disbelief. The world as he had known it had disintegrated. The strange thing about it was no matter where he searched, he discovered no hope to ever return to the way things were before or even to get close. The sound of the door shutting behind J.J. a few minutes before still hung in the air.

* * *

_"Hey Dad."_

_"J.J."_

_"Uh...Mom sent me over with some of your clothes and things she thought you might need," J.J. explained as he walked in past his father carrying a suitcase._

_"My clothes?" Jack questioned closing the door and quickly turning around._

_J.J. sat the suitcase down beside the couch and raised his eyes to see the inquisitive expression on Jack's face. "Mom...told me what happened...early this morning."_

_"It was just for the night J.J. I was messed up, had too much to drink. You know how it is."_

_"If it was just for the night why'd you come back to Uncle Pete's after work?"_

_Jack stuffed his right hand in his pocket while nodding his head. He walked across the room and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "You...you agree with your mother's decision?" he asked after a moment's silence carefully lifting his gaze to meet his son's._

_"I don't know. Beth thinks it's good...for the two of you to spend some time apart. She thinks you've been smothering each other with the different ways you're handling everything with Meg." J.J. lowered himself onto the couch and went on. "Mom appeared to be more at ease--"_

_"But what do you think J.J.?"_

_J.J. shifted his eyes around the room and took a deep breath. Jack sat down in a chair across from his son and for once in his life patiently awaited his answer._

_"I don't know," J.J. finally replied. "Things are bad...maybe it's best for right now...at least for a while. Give Mom some time Dad. Well," J.J. slapped his knees with his hands pushing off to stand, "I better get going. They'll be waiting for me again at the dinner table." He glanced over towards his oddly quiet father. "See ya, Dad."_

* * *

Jack blinked. He still felt a little whoozy. In fact he didn't even remember anything that had happened with Helen. The only thing he remembered was waking up to Pete shaking him to get up for work. As soon as he sat up the hangover hit him like a slap in the face. After releasing what felt like was all of the contents inhabiting the inside of his body, Pete explained the events which took place earlier that morning.

* * *

_"Then she yelled at me to get you out of the house and that was it," Pete expounded to a flushed looking Jack. "I've never seen her like that before. That's what scared me so much. I've never seen Helen that serious, that upset before--ever."_

_Jack rubbed his aching temples. He moaned from the pain the morning light shot from his eyes to his head. Scrunching them tight he furiously continued massaging his head._

_"She dropped off some clean clothes on her way to work. I called Henry at the store too. Said you might be late, but now you will be. You know where the bathroom is and you should find everything you need to take a shower pretty easy. I have a double shift today so I left my extra key for you on the coffee table." Pete now standing at the apartment door hollared over his shoulder, "See ya, Jack."_

* * *

Jack's stomach rumbled complaining of hunger. He ignored it and lay back on the couch. He was exhausted; his entire body throbbed.

It had proven to be a rough day at work. First of all, he was late. The combination of his hangover and being in an unfamiliar bathroom delayed his morning regimen. He had to take the bus because he had no vehicle. It was just his luck too that store business was steady all day. When he showed up, Henry was bouncing back and forth between three different customers. Jack wasn't much help, his hangover still going strong. When their usual morning coffee break time came around, Jack offered to go get the both of them a cup at the snack trailer down the street. After the coffee, Jack's cobwebs begin to dull and clear enabling him to do okay the remainder of the day.

Besides from Jack's delicate condition, the only other bothersome thing that happened all day was the concerned and worried looks Henry gave him. When Henry interrogated him on what had happened, Jack avoided the questions at all costs.

* * *

_"You still feelin' the hangover Jack?" Henry asked again as he walked around the store turning the TV knobs to off._

_"Yeah a little bit," Jack answered. "Guess I can't hold my liquor like I used to, ya know?" he snickered at his joke. He quickly ceased though feeling a searing pain sprint through his head._

_Henry just sent Jack the same look he'd been giving him all day. He reached for his suit jacket and flipped it around his back._

_"You want me to lock up?" he wondered shoving his free arm into the remaining empty sleeve._

_"Nah, I'll get it. You can go Henry."_

_Henry hesitated. Then with a look from Jack, he pursed his lips and gave a nod. The bell rang as he opened the store. Turning around he glanced back at Jack behind the store counter._

_"See ya, Jack."_

* * *

Pete came into a dark apartment when he arrived home. He turned the lamp on and found Jack stretched out on the couch breathing heavily.

"Asleep, huh?" Pete spoke outloud throwing this keys on the coffee table. He tore off his police jacket and threw it over the back of the chair.

Jack lay motionless throughout Pete's noisy entrance. Pete trotted into the small kitchen and grabbed some sandwich meat and cheese from the refrigerator. He flipped on the radio humming along with the guitar playing as he made his sandwich.

Jack heard music floating into his dreamlike state. He saw Meg standing at the front door of their house with a suitcase in hand. All he could do was stand and stare at her as the words of the Beatles' song "Ticket to Ride" began.

"_I think I'm gonna be sad/ I think it's today, yeah/ The girl that's driving me mad/ Is going away/ She's got a ticket to ride_..."

Meg hazily turned and closed the door behind her.

"..._But she don't care_..."

All of a sudden he was standing in the open doorway of the kitchen. Helen stood in front of him tears rolling steadily down her soft cheeks. He attempted walking towards her, but his feet were stuck to the floor. Helen put her hands out in front of her. Jack could feel the pressure from them on his chest although they never touched him. The Beatles' words came once again.

"..._She said that living with me/ Is bringing her down, yeah/ For she would never be free/ When I was around/ She's got a ticket to ride_..."

Helen raising her hand to her mouth turned away from Jack as his body drifted out the door. The kitchen door closed on it's own just as another lyric sounded in his ear.

"..._My baby don't care/ My baby don't care/ My baby don't care_..."

* * *

Luke half listened as Roxanne rambled on about what had occurred at American Bandstand that day, her booming hair business, and other information--gossip--that he found meaningless. The dollar bills in his hand swished as he counted his drawer. The ringing of the telephone interrupted his job.

"Hello, Vinyl Crocodile. This is Luke, how can I help you?" Luke froze. "Uh...Rox, it's...it's for you," he managed to get out having to clear his throat a couple of times. Roxanne continued on with her chatter, ignoring her boyfriend's announcement. "Rox!" The silence Luke achieved from his shout let him know he had gotten her attention. "Phone."

"Who is it?" she asked saucily making her way to the register.

"It's Meg."

Roxanne stopped dead in her tracks as she and Luke exchanged expressions of disbelief and shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: New Beginnings

"What did Rox have to say?"

Meg sighed and faced Chris. "Not much, believe it or not. She...well she sounded too shocked and excited to say much of anything."

"It's no wonder, Meg. I mean you waited so long to call."

"I wanted to make sure we got here. Even though my dad doesn't want to have anything to do with me, my mom and J.J. would probably do anything to get me back home. If I called before getting to Berkeley it would be easier for them to track us down."

Chris walked over to his girlfriend and sat down next to her on the sidewalk bench. Placing his hands on each side of her face he drew her close kissing her long and hard. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against her's.

"You gotta stop explaining everything."

Meg huffed and smiled then closed the space between their lips. Just when things began to get heavy, she abruptly jerked back.

"I almost forgot! I was gonna call Sam!"

Before Chris could object, Meg sprung from his embrace on the bench, dug into her pocket for a dime, and was back in the phone booth in a matter of seconds. Right before she hit the numbers to dial, she spun around.

"I can't call. What if Henry or Angela...or Nathan answers? They'd tell my family where I am. Here," she pointed the receiver in Chris's direction, "you call and ask for Sam. Then if he's there you can hand the phone to me." She stood waiting as Chris just sat there flashing her one of his sly smiles. "Chris! Please?"

"Alright," he answered relunctantly.

"I'll dial for you," Meg said excitedly.

"It's ringing," Chris told Meg as she looked on anticipation brightening her eyes. "Uh...is Sam there?...Can I speak to 'im?...Uh..." putting his hand over the mouthpiece he asked Meg, "Who am I?"

"Just say...you're someone from school...need help with a homework assignment or something," Meg thought on the spot and shrugged.

"I'm a friend from school. I needed to ask him about this homework...okay thanks." Turning towards Meg he mouthed, _She's getting him_.

_Angela_, thought Meg seeing a picture of Sam's little sister in her mind.

"Here." Chris shoved the phone at her. When she grabbed it he trotted out of the booth landing back on the bench.

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?"

Meg smiled at hearing the familiar voice in her ear.

"Hello?" Sam asked again.

"Sam...it's me Meg but don't tell anyone," she rushed out quickly.

"Uh..." Sam stood, stunned and silent.

"Sam? You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah Chris and I are in Berkeley. We're waiting for our contact guy to come and pick us up. Sorry it's taken so long to call--"

"That's okay."

"--but I didn't want anyone knowing where we were until we got here. It's still dangerous for us because we're not in hiding yet."

"Yeah."

"I just got off the phone with Roxanne. She told me a little bit of what's happened since I left. Sounds like it's been crazy."

"Yeah from what I know it has been."

"I wrote down all of our travel experiences in a journal. As soon as I get the chance I'll be mailing it to Roxanne. You'll have to go to the record store to ask her to read it." When there was no reply Meg questioned, "Sam?"

"I heard you. I'll be sure to do that. Sorry, Angela's bugging me about who I'm talking to."

Meg snickered. Then she saw Chris waving at her. "Sam I'm sorry but our ride is here. I gotta go."

"It's probably best anyways," Sam lowered his voice, "too many curious ears."

"I'll call back when I can talk longer."

"Good. I'll...uh...see you."

Meg understanding he said that for the sake of those listening on the other side, replied, "Thanks. 'Bye Sam."

"'Bye."

"You sure it's him?" Meg asked after hanging up the receiver.

"It's a green van just like he said on the phone." Chris pointed across the street to a junky, old van as he swung his leg over his bike.

Meg did the same while Chris started the engine. Their contact waved motioning for them to follow him. Meg tightened her arms around Chris's middle feeling the jerk from the motorbike starting off. She moved her head from side to side trying to take in as much as she could of her new city. She already noticed it was going to be a huge change from Philadelphia. The obvious difference was the weather. Where back home it would be getting cold, here she was hot. It felt like summer to her. The buildings were made differently. The people looked different too--different clothing and hairstyles. This was going to be a whole new world for her.

Before she knew it, they turned down a street covered with houses. They stopped in front of one and got off their bike. She heard the squeak of the van door opening and looked to see their contact stepping out of his vehicle. Meg scanned him up and down. He was barefoot wearing a beat up pair of jeans and a white undershirt. His light brown hair was long and shaggy falling over his forehead. He appeared as if he was trying to grow a beard and his eyes were covered with a pair of sunglasses. In Meg's opinion, he was nothing to look at.

"Follow me."

Meg and Chris grabbed their packs and followed this stranger up the drive and into the house.

"Have a seat," he motioned to a couch in the living room and closed the door. "Thirsty? I could get you something."

"No thanks," Christ spoke for both of them.

"Alright then let's get to this."

Meg never learned the name of the guy, but in the next hour and a half, she learned just what it takes to go into hiding. She was no longer Meg Pryor and her boyfriend was not Chris Pierce. They were now Susan Thomas and David Williams with papers gallore to prove their new identities. They were given new histories and families as well. Because Meg was so recognizable from being on Bandstand it was decided she would have to dye her hair. After everything was explained, Meg felt like she had been hit by a bus. This was going to be harder than she first suspected.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Heartbeat

"You okay?"

Meg's concentration was broken by Chris's voice. Yesterday's events crowded her brain. Up until now everything had appeared to be so simple. She thought she had passed the hard part when she said goodbye to Roxanne, but now as reality hit her that moment felt like a million years ago. Compared to what her life would include in the future, saying goodbye to Roxanne was the easy part.

"You're missing Roxanne." Chris plopped down next to Meg who was absentmindedly sliding the heartshaped locket back and forth on its chain.

"What?"

"That's the locket Roxanne gave you the night we left. Come here." Chris enveloped Meg in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "I know it's all overwhelming right now, but we'll get through this. We're together and that's all that matters." He kissed her again on the forehead.

Meg nuzzled in closer to him. She loved Chris, but somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if he was enough for her. While they were on the road it was easy. She missed her family and Roxanne and Sam, Bandstand, the idea of going to college. The romanticism of it all was still prevelent. But now the realness of what she and Chris were doing was sinking in. She wasn't a kid anymore; she had grown up. She was no longer that girl who used to play clarinet in the school marching band. No longer the girl standing in her older brother's shadow. No longer the girl who eagerly waited in the long line outside of the American Bandstand studio hoping she'd be chosen to sit in the stands. No longer the girl who danced late at night in her PJ's to the radio with her best friend. No longer the girl who didn't understand why it was wrong to be friends with someone of color. No longer the girl who wondered what it would be like to be in love and have her first kiss, her first date, her first boyfriend. Her heart beat faster thinking of it. That girl was gone forever. In her place was a woman she did not know.

* * *

"Hi Sam!"

"Hi...Roxanne," Sam answered as the young woman threw her arms around him.

"Sorry Sam, you gotta excuse Roxanne. She's a little over excited since she heard from Meg the other night," Luke explained from behind the counter.

"Did she call you?"

"Yeah, she called right after she got off the phone with you. But...uh...we didn't get to talk long. My dad and Angela were getting suspicious with who I was talking to."

"Maybe we can work something out to where she can call you here," Roxanne suggested looking to Luke for confirmation. "She's gonna be calling me anyways. She might as well catch us both in one call."

"That sounds good," Sam smiled. He watched Roxanne bounce back to the records she had been alphabetizing when he walked in. She was expressing the joy and excitement he was feeling. He knew he missed Meg, but didn't realize how much until he heard her voice through the telephone. He hadn't been able to think of anyone else since she called. He stood opposite of Roxanne flipping through the records on his side. "Have you spoken with Meg's parents lately?" Sam wondered looking up at Roxanne.

"No, not since we ate dinner there last. That was a disaster!"

"So, you didn't know that Mr. and Mrs. Pryor have split up?"

Roxanne froze and slowly raised her head. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

"I don't know a lot just what little I've heard Mr. Pryor telling my father at the store. She got mad at him for something and asked him to leave."

"I can't believe it! How's he taking it? I can't imagine how angry he is about it."

"He says he's fine, but he don't look good. He's been staying with Pete. J.J.'s come over once in awhile, but they go to the back to talk."

"When Meg hears this she'll flip!"

"Do you think you should tell her?"

Roxanne scrunched her forehead. "Why shouldn't she know?"

Sam shrugged. "It's just...well...she probably has a lot to worry about right now...getting used to a new place and everything. Hearing about problems here is...might be too much."

Roxanne nodded retreating into deep thought. Sam walked over to another row of records and continued to browse.

"Sam?"

Sam stopped and lazily turned to see who called his name. His heart skipped a beat.

"Cynthia. What are you doing here?"

"Nathan had metnioned this place for music. I shoulda known you came here." Cynthia smiled crookedly.

Something told Sam she didn't come for the music.

"Sam, are you okay?" she asked placing a hand on his upper arm.

Sam felt the same rush he felt the night he had walked her to the bus stop. He swallowed, clumsily turned and wandered down the aisle. Ever since that night he felt guilty for his affection that was growing for Cynthia, especially that she kissed him on the cheek.

"_Everytime I see you lookin' my way/ Baby, baby, can't you hear my heartbeat/ In the car or walking down the highway/ Baby, baby, can't you hear my heartbeat?_..."

"Why do I make you so nervous Sam?"

Sam could sense Cynthia shimmy up behind him as he noticed the song wafting through the store.

"..._When you move up closer to me/ I get a feelin' that's ooo-wee/ Can't you hear the poundin' of my heartbeat_..."

"Don't you love this song? It's...uh..." Cynthia changed the subject. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam could see her tap the side of her mouth as if she was trying to remember the song.

"I know it's Herman's Hermits. What's the song?"

Sam guessed from the way Cynthia acted she knew the song. She just played dumb maybe to get Sam to talk.

"'Can't You Hear My Heartbeat?'" mumbled Sam trying desperately to occupy himself with the records he was sorting through. But each cover was a blur. His mind was complete mush with Cynthia so close to him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"'Can't You Hear My Heartbeat?'"

"That's it! Man I'm stupid!" Cynthia fake laughed. When Sam didn't join her in her laughter she awkwardly quit and cleared her throat. "Why do I make you so nervous Sam?" she questioned again.

"You're dating Nathan," Sam bluntly burst. He was surprised at how it came out so freely.

"You like me don't you?"

Sam faced her and stared into her chocolate, round eyes. He then broke the gaze and examined his feet. "I do...like you. But...I can't. Nathan...he...really likes you. I can't be with you. I won't do that to him. If you don't like him the way he likes you, then you need to tell him." Picking up a couple of records to listen to, Sam turned away from her and walked towards the listening booths.

"Sam," Cynthia called after him. When he turned she continued. "Nathan's always working. How was I supposed to know he really likes me? Besides I have so much in common with you," she dropped her eyes to her hands. "I guess I got caught up in being with you. I couldn't help it."

Sam felt sorry for the young woman. He was reminded of Meg when she had confided in him about always picking the wrong guy. When he had told her some guys were just jerks and she told him that he wasn't one his confidence had soared. He was the nice guy; he always would be. Cynthia had continually mentioned he was such a gentleman. Maybe she was only lonely and Sam was just the convenient guy to go to.

"I'm sorry about all this," Cynthia said breaking into Sam's thoughts. "Can't we be friends? I promise I'll be on my best behavior," she vowed holding up her right hand palm facing Sam.

Sam grinned. "Sure."

Cynthia returned his grin. "So do you mind if I listen with you?"

Sam nodded his head and the two headed to the back.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note: Greetings my faithful readers! I greatly apologize for the lack of updates. I had originally planned on taking a week off from writing. My ideas were getting stagnate and I figured a break would refresh my writing mind. But then something wonderful happened. I got a job! Yay! Stinkers though as well because I'm now in the process of relocating to another state. So it may be a while before I can begin writing again for this story. Some more bad news. I don't have a computer. So it may be even longer before I can post the new chapters on FanFiction. Believe me I want to see where the characters of "American Dreams" end up just as much as the rest of you. I hope you will be patient with me until I can continue on the road I've begun at finishing the show properly. I will finish! I'm not gonna leave everything hanging; I hate it when people stop in the middle of their story. It just might be a while before I can get back to it. Think of it as the summer break between seasons. As soon as I'm able I will pick everything back up. Don't worry!


End file.
